This invention relates to a method of playing a game and to a hardware configuration therefor.
Hitherto, there have been proposed a number of large scale played games such as Keno, Tattslotto and the like. These games often involve the drawing of the winning numbers by a Master of Ceremonies and the drawing of the numbers and the display of the numbers are usually provided on a mass entertainment medium such as television. These games require a user to make a selection of numbers from a set of numbers and the user is awarded a win if their numbers match those drawn by the Master of Ceremonies. The monies generated from game plays of the above type can be controlled by governments and the government can secure a proportion of the winnings for public purposes such as funding of hospitals and other projects.
There is a need to provide another game.
Therefore, according to first broad aspect of the present invention there may be provided a method of playing a game, the game being played by:
a.) a player obtaining from a set of identifiers, at least four elected identifiers, but no more than a maximum number of elected identifiers preset for a given game;
b.) forming a matrix display from the player obtained identifiers;
c.) a game controller randomly, and independently electing a group of identifiers from said set of identifiers;
d.) comparing the group of identifiers and the matrix display to determine corresponding identifiers in the matrix display;
e.) determining if there are complete identifiers at all intersections along matrix lines; and
f.) the game controller awarding a prize to the player if the number of matrix lines with identifiers at all intersections along matrix lines is one or more.
Preferably, the matrix is a square matrix.
Preferably, the player elects at least one identifier and if the player elects fewer identifiers than said maximum number of identifiers, a game controller randomly elects further identifiers so that the maximum number of identifiers are obtained from said set of identifiers.
Preferably, the prize awarded to the player depends on the number of matrix lines which consist of identifiers at all intersections along matrix lines.
Preferably, prizes of greater value are awarded for larger numbers of matrix lines which consist of identifiers at all intersections along matrix lines.
Preferably the prize is calculated against bets for money made by the player and the number of matrix lines which consist of identifiers at all intersections along matrix lines. In one example fixed odds can be used.
In one embodiment a number of identical games are played, and a progressive jackpot prize is provided based on all the games played if the number of matrix lines which consist of identifiers at all intersections of matrix lines equals a maximum number for a given matrix.
Preferably, the progressive jackpot prize is calculated from all the losing players bets from all those number of games where no jackpot has been won. As each game is played, the jackpot bets made on each game are added to the previous jackpot amount from the second part of the game thereby creating a xe2x80x9cprogressive jackpotxe2x80x9d amount. In the event a player wins all or part of a progressive jackpot, the amount won can be deducted from the jackpot amount and the subsequent jackpot bets are added thereto.
Preferably a plurality of different game types are played, and the progressive jackpot is for players of all game types.
Preferably the player makes a monetary bet with a cashier when electing said at least one identifier, and is provided with a game play receipt means identifying the game, the obtained identifiers and the matrix display.
Preferably the receipt means is in the form of a ticket.
Preferably the ticket also identifies the monetary bet made by the player.
Preferably, a player obtains a ticket by marking a mark sense card and supplies that card to the cashier. Desirably the card is read by a mark sensing card reader device.
Preferably the ticket is issued by a ticket selling terminal.
Preferably at the end of game play, winnings are paid out by the player presenting the ticket to a pay-out cashier.
Preferably the ticket is coded with information relating to the game to be played so that on completion of play, the code can be read and the winnings paid-out.
Preferably the coding is machine readable coding and a machine reader is used to read the code and a pay-out made from that reading by a pay-out terminal.
Preferably a Master of Ceremonies is used during game play to announce the identifiers chosen by the game controller to build excitement to game play.
Preferably each of the identifiers chosen by the game controller is displayed on a game monitor screen.
Preferably game play is software controlled in a computer device to which a game monitor screen is connected, and said game controller is functionally controlled by the software.
Preferably game play is animated on the screen from a graphics display engine forming part of the computer device.
Preferably the cashier is a software operated cashier.
Preferably player bets are placed through a bet input device connected to said computer.
In another example said bet input device is a player touch bet input device.
Preferably said bet input device is a keypad device.
Preferably said keypad device is a touch screen provided with a screen display for depicting bet options.
Preferably, the required number of identifiers is equal to the number of identifiers required to form a matrix.
Preferably, the identifiers are numbers.
Preferably a 3xc3x973 matrix is used and the maximum number of identifiers is nine.
Preferably, the group of identifiers includes 80 unique identifiers.
Preferably, twenty identifiers are randomly and independently elected from the set of eighty identifiers to form the group.
In an alternative embodiment, a 4xc3x974 matrix is used and the required number of identifiers is sixteen. In this case, the set of identifiers preferably includes forty identifiers and twenty identifiers are randomly elected from the set of identifiers to provide the group of identifiers.
In a further alternative, the required number of identifiers is twenty-five and these twenty-five identifiers are formed into a 5xc3x975 matrix. In this case, the set of identifiers preferably comprises eighty identifiers and preferably forty identifiers are randomly elected to provide the group of identifiers.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer controlled hardware interconnected configuration for playing the above game, said configuration having:
Preferably said configuration also includes a ticket issuing means for issuing a game play ticket with information concerning the obtained identifiers and the matrix.
Preferably said configuration includes a machine reading means for reading the information on said ticket following game play to identify a winning players ticket.
Preferably said configuration includes a pay-out terminal for paying out winnings read by said machine reading means.